Graphical bug
Graphical bugs are visual errors that have no effect on gameplay. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV When Kain approaches the ''Enterprise above Troia, his airship uses the Red Wings or Enterprise sprite. When Kain takes the party to the Tower of Zot, it uses the sprite of the Falcon, minus the drill, instead. ''Final Fantasy V On the Super Famicom version of ''Final Fantasy V, when a Blue Mage Bartz attacks an enemy physically with the Attack command, the Blue Mage's right hand attack animation is that of Bartz's face tile. This happens because there are two identical tiles with Bartz's Blue Mage face: one for the his face and the other for the right hand. ''Final Fantasy VI ; Vanish interferes with the Magitek armor graphic. If Vanish status is given to a character who is wearing the Magitek armor, the Vanish graphics of the character will make their legs and feet appear outside the armor. This bug will persist when Vanish is lost, but this only lasts so long as the person has Vanish status (or if removed, for the remainder of the current battle). There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; If the player casts Death on a party member while wearing Magitek armor, the Grim Reaper will only take the character's upper body. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix this on the SNES version. ; A very minor character sprite animation bug. Spells such as 1000 Needles and Magitek Laser that use the hit sprite of a character always have the sprite facing left. This bug becomes evident with Back, Pincer, and Side attacks where the player can have a character facing right, or in the case of formation error bugs. A right-facing character will turn around when they switch to the struck sprite, appearing to take the spell from behind. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix this on the SNES version. ; This bug is similar to the previous one. If a beneficial spell such has Haste or Regen is reflected off an enemy, they will reverse the targeted receiver of that spell while the spell's effect is running. This was fixed in the GBA version of the game. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; This bug is exclusive to the Dragon's Neck Coliseum. If Haste or Slow is cast on Tyrannosaur, its graphic will shift one tile back while the spell's animation plays out, and revert back to its original position afterwards. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix this on the SNES version. ; At the third part of Cyan's Soul, the player gets to pilot Magitek Armor in an unknown cave. Whoever is the leader of the party will get Magitek Armor on the map screen. If the player switches out leaders, the previous leader will still technically have the Magitek Armor vehicle. This becomes evident at the ending cutscene of Cyan's Soul after Wrexsoul is defeated; all of the party members who weren't in the lead at the end of the Magitek Armor portion, but took the lead sometime during that part, will show up in Magitek Armor at this time. Simply switching someone into the lead and back without leaving the subscreen, however, won't trigger the bug. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; In the Anthology version, this bug occurs if the player casts Gravity, and is then hit by a heart or music note animation from enemy special attacks such as Wing Snap from a Nettlehopper or Smirk from Brainpan. The heart or music note animation will fly straight at the target with glimpses of the wave-type path followed in its previous versions, making it obvious this new straight-flying behavior was not intended. ; There's a red and yellow streak in Gogo's command options window that shouldn't be there, it's located under the Throw command. The line comes from the very last line in Gogo's portrait. This portrait is mysteriously reprinted behind the window, and the last line comes out from behind the window due to a sprite priority bug. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; When the player jumps between buildings in Zozo, jumping left, the lead character doesn't look like they're doing anything out of the ordinary. Jumping right, however, looks awkward. The leader starts facing left, jumps facing right, and pulls themselves up while facing left. The NPC jumping man jumping between buildings doesn't exhibit this bug, it's limited only to the party leader. ; A very minor mapping bug occurs after obtaining Locke in the World of Ruin. At the end of the Phoenix Cave, the player will find Locke opening the chest and find the Phoenix Magicite. If the player returns to the cave afterwards, the chest is mysteriously closed and there is no way to open it. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; When the player tries to run during battle with a transformed Terra, she isn't depicted as attempting to run even though she's fully capable of doing so and will briefly be shown running when she successfully escapes. Oddly, a Frozen character will be given a running animation, even though they're unable to flee. This is another graphical bug that happens because while the game prevents Zombied, Petrified, KO'ed, Sleeping, and Stopped characters from getting the run animation, it also counts Trance characters as among those ineligible for running, but not Frozen ones. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; When a character jumps into the air and attempts to run away, the jumping character will jump into the air and appear to be running away instead of the usual poses utilized throughout the jumping animation. If the player stops running before the game completes the animation, the character's Jump poses will start midway through the animation. There is a bugfix patch that players can use to fix it on the SNES version. ; During the Battle for the Frozen Esper, if the player moves all three parties to the top-right corner of the battlefield quickly enough, one of the soldiers will receive a scrambled-up sprite that contains pieces of Terra's and Sabin's sprites. If the screen is made to fade out for any reason, including opening the Main Menu, switching parties, or the fade-out that occurs when a soldier reaches Banon, the soldier's sprite will return to normal. ; Valigarmanda tail is missing a small piece of graphic when summoned on the Super Nintendo, PlayStation, and the Gameboy Advanced. This is because his frame data is missing a byte pair. This was fixed in subsequent releases. ; The Cafe sign on the battle background of Zozo has five pixels that are set to the palette color 00. Since this color is used for the transparent color, when triggering an animation that requires a flash, those pixels will not flash. This is due to the changes made to the North American version due to censorship of the Pub altered to Cafe. This bug is not present in the Japanese version. ; The spell Quasar and Sabin's Soul Spiral can cause the Tornado spell's animation to glitch up if used in the same battle. If an enemy or ally casts Quasar or Sabin uses Soul Spiral, following up with the Tornado spell will send out a glitched tornado. The effect of Tornado still works, but the animation will be glitched due to Quasar or Soul Spiral. Final Fantasy VII Using Pandora's Box on enemies after a Chocobo has fled the battle will result in a transparent Chocobo model after the spell has finished. This has no effect on ending the battle. Final Fantasy X'' If an enemy's HP is extremely high, the Sensor and Scan displays may exhibit minor graphical glitches. The easiest way to observe this is to hack the game to increase an enemy's HP or remove a high HP enemy's immunity, but it can be done genuinely by repeatedly raising the HP of a Yu Pagoda. Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy IV Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy V Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy VI Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy VII Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy X ru:Графические ошибки (Final Fantasy VI)